User blog:ScottKazama/Kamen Rider Birth Prototype
Kamen Rider Birth Prototype is a playable character, debuted in Kamen Rider: Battride War 4th-X. Biography When the complete Birth System he fought against the Greeed was damaged, Goto uses the prototype version temporarily. By the time Date came back, the prototype Birth Driver also fixed, as both Births played major roles in defeating Gamel and fighting against Uva. At the end of the series, Date still kept the prototype version of the belt. In Megamax Movie War event, Date returns to Japan for aiding Satonaka after receiving a call about the berserk Kamen Rider Poseidon. He fights it by transform into Birth Prototype but lost easily and even the aid from Goto won't help. As the result, the Proto-Birth Driver was damaged and Akira was later hospitalized alongside Goto. At the next day, he returns alongside with Goto to help Eiji for some minutes without transforming. Of course he is defeated as a result. In the end, he helps Chiyoko clean up Cruise Crousier after the battle is finished. In Super Hero event, Date and Goto arrive to assist Eiji in fighting Bujira and his offshoots. Once Gokai Red and Kamen Rider Diend finish their battle, Gokai Red wipes Birth and Proto-Birth out. When Gokai Red and Kamen Rider Decade were revealed to acted like a villain, Birth and Proto-Birth, along with any Riders and Sentai warriors are actually in another strange dimensions where they are held, as both Decade and Gokai Red set them free and the time for counterattack against Dai-Shocker and Dai-Zagyack. Details Due to lack of most of the Birth CLAWs, as prototype Birth can only use Crane Arm and Breast Cannon, his only finihser is Breast Cannon Cell Burst, which gives him an infinite amount of Cell Medals while in final state. Goto Date Similiar to original Birth playstyle, but can only use two Birth CLAWs and different finisher and the different final state. Strenghts/Pros and Weaknesses/Cons Strenghts/Pros *All: **Great Overall Points **R1/↓ (Birth CLAWs) has more effectivenesses: ***Has Auto Guard like the rest of equipment/form changes, during the pose. Since BW2, the pose's property can only be done while not cancelling from ■ attacks ***Can linked normal special moves to some of this moves. Except ▲+●'s Throwing properties ***Breast Cannon is good against long-range *Goto: **''to be added'' *Date: **● (jumping roundhouse kick) only suits against close-mid ranges **▲+● (Charging Kick to Drop Kick/Suplex) on holding on knee kick causes Guard Break, and Unblockable during long holding Suplex followup Weaknesses/Cons *All **Must be learned on spending Birth CLAWs Access points via attacks, which only maxes to 10000 **▲ (Birth Buster Shot) costs Cell Medal points like R1/↓ (Birth CLAWs) moves and does not knocks bosses **R1/↓ (Birth CLAWs) only have two Birth CLAW moves, Crane Arm and Breast Cannon ***Crane Arm is difficult to Rider Cancel *Goto: **''to be added'' *Date: **▲+● (Charging Kick to Drop Kick/Suplex) has a just frame moves, which must be learned carefully ***For a higher Suplex, must be listened carefully when Birth said "kimer..." during grapple before jumping instead of "kimeruze" will jump higher Vehicle/Transportation Both Births (Complete and Prototype) and OOO's bike are Ride Vendors. Category:Blog posts